Chloe (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850508 |altname = Chloe |no = 8369 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 176 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 29, 35, 41, 71, 77, 83, 89, 113, 119, 125 |normal_distribute = 12, 9, 9, 12, 9, 9, 9, 13, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 29, 33, 37, 41, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 113, 117, 121, 125 |bb_distribute = 9, 7, 7, 7, 9, 7, 7, 7, 7, 12, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 29, 33, 37, 41, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 113, 117, 121, 125 |bb2_distribute = 9, 7, 7, 7, 9, 7, 7, 7, 7, 12, 7, 7, 7 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131 |sbb_distribute = 11, 5, 4, 4, 4, 11, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 14, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131 |sbb2_distribute = 11, 5, 4, 4, 4, 11, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 14, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = |ubb_distribute = |ubb_totaldistr = |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = |description = Chloe is the Commander of the Scarlet Flame Imperial Guard of Envylia. Despite her popularity in her squadron, Chloe feels that she is unworthy and still has a lot to learn, and her humility only serves to boost her reputation further. Her confidence was nurtured under the guidance of Vettel, a former Scarlet Flame Captain, and she grew to become an excellent and reliable leader that strove to protect everyone. |summon = Captain, huh? I need to train myself to protect all of you and become worthy of that title. |fusion = Hyaaah! I need to have the strength befitting a commander. |evolution = Yes. I'll become everyone's shield. I'll hone that style of fighting! |hp_base = 5923 |atk_base = 2359 |def_base = 2526 |rec_base = 1929 |hp_lord = 8462 |atk_lord = 3370 |def_lord = 3609 |rec_lord = 2756 |hp_anima = 9579 |rec_anima = 2458 |atk_breaker = 3668 |def_breaker = 3311 |def_guardian = 3907 |rec_guardian = 2607 |def_oracle = 3460 |rec_oracle = 3203 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Cryptic Essence |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk, 80% boost to max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate of Light types, negates critical and elemental damage, hugely boosts critical damage, hugely boosts Light elemental damage & 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types |lsnote = 150% Crit & elemental damage |bb = Light Bringer |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 13 combo powerful Light attack on Light, Dark types, activates Taunt and greatly boosts own Def for 1 turn, adds probable evasion for 1 turn to self & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 150% Def & 15% chance to evade attacks |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 420 |bbhits2 = 13 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 13 |bbmultiplier2 = 420 |sbb = Lion Heart |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 18 combo powerful Light attack on Light, Dark types, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts critical damage for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & negates critical and elemental damage for 2 turns |sbbnote = 90% Atk to Def & 75% Crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 1000 |sbbhits2 = 18 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 18 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1000 |ubb = Scarlet Flame Charge |ubbdescription = 22 Light attack on all foes, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, boosts Light elemental damage for 3 turns, 100% damage reduction from Light, Dark types for 3 turns & negates critical and elemental damage for 5 turns |ubbnote = 400% Crit & 500% elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |es = Crystal Break |esitem = Damage Reducing Sphere |esdescription = 20% damage reduction from normal attacks when Damage Reducing Sphere is equipped, adds enormous critical hit rate boost effect to BB/SBB/UBB for 3 turns, boosts Def each turn for up to 4 turns & negates elemental damage for all allies |esnote = 60% Crit & 25% Def per turn |evofrom = 850507 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 40% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 3-4 BC |omniskill3_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill3_1_sp = 40 |omniskill3_1_desc = Probable resistance against 2 KO attacks |omniskill3_1_note = 50% chance |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = 10% damage reduction from all types |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 35 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances BB's Taunt duration and Def boost effect |omniskill5_1_note = +50% Def & +1 turn. 200% boost for 2 turns total |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances and allows BB's self evasion effect to last for 1 additional turn |omniskill5_2_note = +5% boost & +1 turn. 20% chance to evade attacks for 2 turns total |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill5_3_note = +50% boost. 125% boost total |omniskill5_4_sp = 10 |omniskill5_4_desc = Allows BB/SBB's 50% damage reductions to last for 2 turns |omniskill5_5_sp = 20 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds critical damage for Light types boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 50% boost |omniskill5_6_sp = 30 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds enormous Light elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 200% boost |bazaar_1_type = THE ALCHEMIST CODE Token |bazaar_1_desc = Love Never Fades *The Will Of Man L1 *The Will Of Man L2 |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0012_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Alchemist Code |addcatname = Chloe2 }}